Shugo Chara!! Doki
Shugo Chara!! Doki— (しゅごキャラ!!どきっ Shugo Kyara!! Doki?) is the 2008 sequel to the Japanese anime television series Shugo Chara! Like its predecessor, Shugo Chara!! Doki— is loosely based on Peach-Pit's award winning manga series Shugo Chara! and is produced by Satelight under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. The second season features new characters such as Lulu de Morcerf, a new employer for the Easter Company who uses her mysterious ruby necklace to corrupt people's dreams by turning their Heart's Eggs into Eggs causing them to wreak havoc. Episode 03 - "Eh? A new Friend!" Amu is walking along when the Guardians meet up with her. Yaya praises Amu for her powered-up Humpty Lock. With her classmates, Amu goes to visit Manami's flower shop. Manami tells Amu that she dreams of being a florist some day. While Amu is leaving, Lulu de Morcerf shows up to see Manami. The next day, Amu brings Manami cookies for thanks when Miki and Su sense a Guardian Egg (Ran doesn't sense it, but plays along). Amu meets Lulu, and she learns that Lulu can see Guardian Characters. Ikuto sees Lulu walking up the Easter building steps and, after she passes him, stares at her with disdain. Later, Lulu meets Manami again and turns her Heart's Egg into a ?'' Egg using a special ruby necklace. The Guardian Characters sense this, and the Guardians go to Manami, who Character Transforms into Flower Dream. Amu transforms into Amulet Heart. She almost gets squashed by Manami, but gets powered up pom-poms to deflect the attack. After reasoning with Manami, her ''? Egg turns into an X Egg, allowing a stronger Open Heart to purify her. At the end, Amu is with the Guardians, wondering if Lulu was connected to Easter and the events. Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-1.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-Eh, a new Friend-1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-Eh, a new Friend-2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-Eh, a new Friend-3.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-2.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-3.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-5.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-03-4.png Amu notices her ringtone is "Heartful Song." The two talk, and Amu ends up agreeing to show the girl, Hitomi, Utau in-person. Amu is frustrated, but goes to see Yukari. After being rejected, Amu sees Utau walking out of the building. The two talk, but Miki senses the presence of a ?'' Egg. They head off to see Hitomi hypnotized, singing and putting everybody in a trance. After Utau criticizes her, Hitomi Character Transforms to Singer Dream; Amu and Miki then transform to Amulet Spade. Amu's Colorful Canvas is overpowered by Hitomi's power, so Amu tries attacking with a new move: Prism Music, and succeeds. Utau then Character Transforms to Seraphic Charm and Angel Cradles Hitomi's ''? Egg into an X Egg. This frees everyone else from the trance. Amu finally uses Open Heart to purify the X Egg and free her. The Embryo shows up, so Lulu tells Ikuto to grab it, but Ikuto had left earlier on. When Ikuto arrives home, his violin is missing; it was stolen by Easter. Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-1.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-2.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-3.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-4.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-5.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-6.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-Put the Heart of the Song on Wings-7.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-3.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-04-4.png Episode 18 - "First Love? Love Attack!" Today is Rima's birthday. As she is walking to school, a boy with a crush on her catches her eye. The rest of the Guardians are throwing a surprise party for her. While in the school, Rima takes out a love letter she received two weeks earlier from the same boy, Fuyuki Kirishima. Amu agrees to help Fuyuki get a chance to talk to Rima. With some unexpected help from El (who went to do errands, but didn't come back to Utau), they formulate a plan. Nana senses the confesser's nervousness and Lulu turns his Heart's Egg into a ?'' Egg. The plan goes awry, and he Character Transforms to First Love Dream. Amu and Su transform to Amulet Clover; the rest following suit. Due to flustering, his attacks are uncontrollable. A stray heart aims for Rima, but Nagihiko jumps and takes it, almost confessing he's Nadeshiko to the rest of them. Tadase gets hit and he nearly confesses, but is stopped by Kiseki. Amu uses Remake Honey to clear everyone's delusion, tells Fuyuki to keep trying, and purifies him. He confesses but, Rima rejects the confession kindly, saying she can't see herself going out with someone yet, and the party goes by without a hitch. Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-1.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-2.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-3.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-4.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-5.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-6.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-7.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-8.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-9.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-10.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-18-Fist Love, Love Attack-11.jpg Episode 22 - "Classified! Make-up Recipe?" The Guardians are gathered at a cafe, and Miki is observing some cake, which Ran steals and eats. Both get in a fight, and Su tells them to stop fighting. Ran calls her cheeky, they all get angry at each other, and Su flies off. Su then finds Mimori, a girl that loves cooking but isn't good at it so instead, she says she wants to be a critic. Surprisingly, Mimori can't see Su but can hear Su's voice. Mimori thinks it is the voice of the cooking fairy and asks for her help. Back at the Royal Garden, the rest of the Guardian Characters are trying to help Ran and Miki become friends again. While they are having a meeting, Diamond appears and tells Ran and Miki to make up quickly. Then, she returns to her egg and flies away, with Ran and Miki following her. After a while, Ran and Miki lose track of where Diamond is and begin fighting again. However, they see Nagihiko talking with Diamond, expressing his enviness towards Amu and wondering when his two eggs will hatch. Later, Lulu finds Mimori, and turns her Heart's Egg to a ''? Egg, making her Character Transform into Delicious Dream. Amu tries to Character Transform to stop her, but can't because her Guardian Character's hearts are not aligned. Mimori captures Su, then Ran and Miki work together to save her. All three make up, Amu Character Transforms into Amulet Heart, then Amulet Spade, and then Amulet Clover to stop Mimori. Yoru finds Amu and begs her to help him, because Ikuto is in trouble. Shugo Chara!! Doki-022-1.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-022-2.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-022-3.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-022-4.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-01.png Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-02.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-05.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-06.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-07.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-08.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-09.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-10.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-11.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-12.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-22-Classified! Make-up Recipe-13.jpg Episode 28 - "Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!" Kukai is out shopping for groceries for his older brothers. On the way back, he encounters Tadase. Tadase tells him he wishes he had an older brother, so Kukai invites Tadase to his house. There, his brothers complain about getting the wrong groceries and Kukai's oldest brother, Kaido, challenges him to a soccer match. After his "special training," Kukai tells Tadase that the Guardians and Guardian Characters will always be with him. Meanwhile, Amu runs away from home and goes to the park, after Yoru comes and begs her to help save Ikuto. Her Guardian Characters catch up with her and tell Amu not to worry. She Character Transforms into Amulet Heart and begins looking for Ikuto. She finds him at the old amusement park and watches him Character Transform into Death Rebel. Amu doesn't want to fight Ikuto, but when he is about to hurt her with his scythe, Tadase appears and deflects the attack. Shugo Chara!! Doki-28-Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-28-Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!-02.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-28-Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-28-Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-28-Ikuto and Amu Sorrowful Battle!-05.jpg Episode 33 - "Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!?" Lulu is fired of Easter for her acts from the last episode. At school, Nikaidou gives an essay assignment to the Star Class about their dreams for the future. Amu meets up with the Guardians after school to speak with what they want to be when they grow up. After the meeting, Amu, Manami, and Wakana meet with Nikaidou. It turns out Wakana wants to be a teacher when she grows up. She admires Nikaidou for his kindness. That night, Amu gets a text message from Tadase, who is still searching for Ikuto. At Lulu's place, she is still wondering what her dream is after her mother asks what it is. While Wakana is walking home from school, she begins to doubt her dream, and this makes her a target for Lulu. Rima gets Amu and when they find Wakana, they try to stop her. She transforms to Teacher Dream, Rima and Amu become Clown Drop and Amulet Spade once they find her. Wakana performs a spell that makes them fall in line, but Amu protests, breaking free and attacks. Amu tells her to never lose her kindness. Nikaidou catches up with the girls and they look ahead to their future. Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-02.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-05.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-06.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-07.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-08.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-09.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-10.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-11.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-12.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-33-Mr. Nikaidou is a Teacher After All!-13.jpg Episode 37 - "Confrontation! The Great ? Egg Calamity!!" Lulu admits it was her extracting all the ?'' Eggs and Amu asks about her dream and what it is, but Lulu tells her to leave. Afterward, Amu tells the Guardians about Lulu. While the Guardian Characters are drinking tea, Nana shows up and tells them that Lulu is not a bad person and is only doing this to make a certain person happy. Meanwhile, Lulu is handing out her necklaces telling people that it will make their dreams come true, in order to attract the ''Embryo. The Guardian Characters sense the presence of ?'' Eggs and hurry to the scene. Lulu is standing on one of the ''? Eggs, waiting for the Embryo to appear. Everyone Character Transforms into Amulet Heart, Platinum Royale, Clown Drop, and Dear Baby. Amu tries to reason with Lulu, and Nana blurts out that the person she wants to make happy is her mother. Amu tells her that her mother would not be happy if she knew Lulu was using people's dreams, but Lulu takes out the necklace in her pocket and uses it against herself. Nana is quickly forced into her egg and Lulu prepares to undergo a Character Transformation. Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-02.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-05.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-06.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-07.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-08.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-09.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-37-Confrontation! The Great Egg Calamity!!-10.jpg Episode 39 - "I Want to Tell you These Feelings" Yaya signs Amu and Tadase up for the "Shout Out Your Love! Doki-Doki Confession Contest," so they could investigate Easter's Death Rebel plan. At the contest, Nikaidou apologizes to Yukari, because Yukari wanted the entry prize for Utau so Nikaidou teased her. Yukari and Nikaidou blush when they realize they said that to the audience. Ami also enters the contest with the Plum Class boys. Controlled by Easter's Director, Ikuto extracts X Eggs from the audience before Tadase confesses to Amu. Amu and Tadase Character Transform into Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale. Ikuto Character Transforms into Death Rebel. For a minute, Yoru and Amu's words get to Ikuto, but he quickly changes back. Ikuto escapes and the Embryo appears when Tadase and Amu are purifying the X Eggs using Platinum Heart. Tadase thinks on how you can not only use words to tell a person how you feel, thinking back on when Amu and Yoru snapped Ikuto out of his trance with their strong feelings. Tadase remembers what he wanted to tell Amu in the contest, but he only holds Amu's hand. Amu and Tadase both smile and blush. Shugo Chara!! Doki-39-I want to tell you these feelings-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-39-I want to tell you these feelings-02.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-39-I want to tell you these feelings-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-39-I want to tell you these feelings-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-39-I want to tell you these feelings-05.jpg Episode 40 - "Full Throttle! My Rhythm!" Nagihiko is filling in for some players at a basketball game. Meanwhile, Amu and Yaya tell try to make Rima feel guilty about dumping Fuyuki Kirishima. During the game, Kukai comes in and blocks Nagihiko's shoot. Later at the Garden, Nagihiko and Kukai have an arm wrestling fight as Amu sees Nagihiko's egg move. Kukai barely wins. Later, Nagihiko asks Kukai his true motive for visiting and Kukai just says if Nagihiko has found an answer yet. Also, Easter has created a machine to help lure X Eggs without Ikuto's Death Rebel. Nagihiko, Amu, and Tadase then meet three kids who call themselves "Urban Street." Nagihiko shoots a basketball and everyone is amazed. His egg moves slightly more. The next day is the exhibition game. Amu goes and gives Nagihiko his uniform for the big game. As the game starts, Easter uses its new machine and extract X Eggs from the basketball player. Amu transforms into Amulet Heart while Nagihiko challenges the X Characters to a match. He then thinks about his childhood where he remembers "Urban Street" and how playing basketball with them made him gain "his own rhythm." Rhythm finally hatches and Nagihiko Character Transforms into Beat Jumper. He makes a Beat Dunk and wins the game against the X Characters and Amu purifies them. Later as Nagihiko chats with "Urban Street," Rhythm tells Ran, Miki, Amu, and Su that they are cute, which sends Miki head over heels. Rhythm smiles and winks. Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-05.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-06.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-07.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-08.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-09.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-40-Full Throttle!! My Rhythm!-10.jpg Episode 43 - "Onward! The Calico Cat Search Party!?" Yaya brings in a stray kitten that she had found. The Guardians order their Guardian Characters to take care of the kitten, but the Guardian Characters have lost the kitten after a while. Yaya and Amu find the kitten and the Guardians propose a search party for the kitten's owner. Students from each class prepare posters, food, a cage and fliers to help find the owner. During the distribution of the fliers, Ikuto appears as Death Rebel and plays his violin, causing all the kids' eggs to turn into X Eggs. Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko Character Transform into Amulet Heart, Platinum Royale, and Beat Jumper. As many X Eggs gather, Kazuomi shuts down the tuning fork, dissolving Ikuto's transformation. Amu and Tadase use Platinum Heart and turn all the X Eggs back to normal. Kazuomi realizes that the Embryo is not attracted to X Eggs, but the purification of X Eggs. Ikuto was forced to return to Easter. Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko return to the normal, and everyone continues searching for the kitten's owner. The kitten's owner was then found and Yaya named the kitten Tama-chan. A poster about an upcoming violin concert features a boy bearing very strong similarities to Ikuto. Shugo Chara!! Doki-43-Onward! The Calico Cat Search Party!-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-43-Onward! The Calico Cat Search Party!-02.jpg Episode 45 - "Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings." While taking Ami shopping, Amu sees a poster that Easter has produced. It says it's starring DL, but DL is really Ikuto under their control. The Guardians decide to go to the concert the next day. They try to interview DL, but security is too strict. While the other Guardians distract the staff, Amu and Tadase manage to get backstage. They find Ikuto, and Yoru attempts to get him, but Ikuto won't budge. He refuses to talk to Amu or Tadase. Security finds Amu and Tadase, and kicks them out. They decide to listen to the concert and protect everyone's Hearts' Eggs. When Ikuto performs, X Eggs are extracted from the audience. The Guardians transform, but only Amu and Tadase go after Ikuto. Yoru joins them, but he can't get Ikuto to come to his senses. Instead, they get hit with powder that inables them to move. Tadase also tries to talk to Ikuto about the past, but he walks off, still under complete control. Amu and Tadase use Platinum Heart to purify the eggs. Amu asks Tadase what exactly happened between him and Ikuto, and Tadase agrees to tell her. Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-01.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-03.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-04.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-05.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-06.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-07.jpg Shugo Chara!! Doki-45-Unheard Pleas, Shattered Feelings-08.jpg Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Anime Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Empty Eyes